My Sweet Child: A Tale of Love
by He Who Descends
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, 13, and his mother plan to travel abroad to NY on the Titanic. Little do they know it will sink!So what do a girl who can tell the future and a gorgeous model have to do with things?Even if his mother's gone,Carlisle will still be loved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloooo there! I'm kind of between stories at the moment, nearly ready to post more on Carlisle and Jasper: The Beginning, but not quite. So, for your entertainment, I wrote this. It has a few chapters and I should post them one every time I get a review. So, no review= no more chapters. Simple, really. So don't be lazy, hit the review button and I'll post another chapter the same day, hopefully.**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

I looked at my son, tucking a wisp of his blonde hair behind his ear, thinking how I couldn't be prouder of anyone. He smiled shyly at me with his thin lips. I smiled back warmly.

His brother and sister made fun of him, because he was younger and I was always hugging him and kissing him. But he never really seemed to let them get to him.

His eldest brother, Emmett, was away at war. I had been so horrified when they demanded he enlist, but he had assured me he would be fine. He was a brute of a boy and my fears were likely unnecessary, but as his mother, I couldn't help but worry.

His older sister by only two months, Alice, was away at school. She was learning in Milan. At what they called the 'It' school for the arts. She was studying fashion. She'd always had a knack for drawing the prettiest dresses and I didn't doubt that design was her calling.

I was proud of all my children, but sweet, innocent Carlisle was the one who stayed with me, so I could only be proud of _his_ achievements. Because I didn't know what my other children were achieving, just that it was great from the letters they sent.

I straightened Carlisle's collar a little. I licked my thumb and forefinger and pinched his fringe with them, straightening out the curl in it. He sighed a little and smiled at me, amused slightly.

"We're going to a _garden_ _party _mother, doesn't that mean dirt and plants. So, won't I get dirty and...dishevelled despite your efforts now?"

"No, dear," I giggled, "A garden party means a party in a garden, not actually tending a garden."

"I see, but, I _even_ get dirty at the _mention_ of dirt," he said. It was true. If you said the word mud, it was like it rained from the sky and landed on Carlisle. He was a dirt magnet, don't ask me why. He was always dirty yet he always managed to smell like a rosebush. "So, even if we're not _tending_ the garden, per se, if I'm near it, won't I still be dirty?"

"You'll do your very best not to be, I hope. There are going to be lots of very important people there, Carlisle, dear, don't make a fool of yourself," I warned.

"Wouldn't _dream _of it, mother dearest," he said airily.

"Why do I get worried when you call me 'mother dearest'?" I muttered.

He snickered at me, and I shot him a playful but serious warning glance and he stopped.

I made sure he looked as beautiful as possible (which was considerably easy considering he looked like an earthbound angel) and then I ushered him up the street to the train station where we caught a train from our town of Portsmouth to my best friend Lavinia in Southampton.

The train ride was fairly long and consisted mostly of Carlisle reading a blank covered book. I got a little curious as to what he was reading. After all, there had recently been texts filled with explicitly inappropriate content published and handed around schools from student to student. I couldn't ever imagine Carlisle being sexy. He was just too innocent. I never really wanted him to grow up, especially not too fast. I needed to know what he was reading now and I'd been trying to get peek since I started thinking about it and I hadn't. So, I decided to just ask.

"What are you reading there dear?" I said softly.

"Shakespeare," he answered. Of course, it wasn't abnormal for Carlisle to pursue material written by a radical such as Shakespeare. Most people I knew did not approve of Shakespearean radicalism, but if Carlisle wanted to be someone, I believed Shakespeare was not a bad model. He put out what he was good at and didn't care if people liked it or not. I think.

"What poem? Or is it a play?" I said, genuine curiosity lacing my voice.

"Poem, narrative poem, I think they call it," he said.

"Which one?" I said.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," he said, his cheeks going rosy.

"Are you lying dear?" I said.

"No," he said softly, "I am reading Shakespeare and it is nothing that would catch your fancy."

"If you are, then read me a few lines," I ordered.

He sat stock still for a moment, his cheeks reddening further.

"Go on," I said.

He cleared his throat and paused;

"'Thrice-fairer than myself,' thus she began,  
'The field's chief flower, sweet above compare,  
Stain to all nymphs, more lovely than a man,  
More white and red than doves or roses are;  
Nature that made thee, with herself at strife,  
Saith that the world hath ending with thy life," he read with perfect clarity.

"Venus and Adonis?" I said anger and critique smothering my voice, "I hardly think that's suitable for a young man like you."

"It's for my school work," he said, his voice a harmonic melody of fear.

"And your teachers encourage you to read such _profanity_?" I said with disbelief.

"Mrs Tibbs says Shakespeare teaches good life lessons," Carlisle whispered.

"_Life lessons_?" I said with disbelief. "Reading about people being sexy and fondling each other is not a good life lesson! Venus and Adonis is one of Shakespeare's most graphic sexual works," I almost shouted.

"But if I don't read it, I'll fail Writing class," Carlisle argued.

"Then I'm talking to your teacher," I said simply.

"Fine, I'll read the other Shakespeare writing she wants us to," he said, turning a few pages.

He read for only about eight seconds before quietly addressing me;

"Mother?"

"Yes," I said. Having calmed down substantially from my previous outburst, I was able to answer my son in the same almost-whisper he had called me in.

"What..." he paused, "is a 'rape'?" His voice was even quieter than before.

I snatched the book from him, looking at the title on the page. _The Rape of Lucrece._

"You are hereby banned from reading anything by Shakespeare, with the word 'Shakespeare' in it or any kind of collation including in it Shakespeare," I said.

He looked down and wrung his hands nervously.

"Sorry mother," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," I assured him, "I will be talking to your teacher, you shan't fail love, and if you do I'll find you a new teacher."

He didn't answer, so I reached out and put my hand on his knee. He put his hand over mine and sighed.

"Do you think Miss Lavinia will like me?" he said, quiet doubt made his voice turn away from its usual velvet sound, making it harsh and croaky.

"Of course she will," I promised.

"Good day Madam, mister, can I interest you in the daily paper?" a young Irishman asked from the aisle.

"Yes, please," I answered. He handed me the newspaper and I paid him.

I sighed loudly, opening the paper to see a picture of a huge ship on the front. The article's title was;

**Titanic-The Unsinkable**

The article was about this ship called the Titanic, and how everybody who was anybody would be going on it. Its maiden voyage was Southampton to New York City.

Imagine that, New York City. I'd always wanted to travel abroad. See the world. Come to think of it, Alice would be moving to New York shortly, as she'd come out of school best in his class. She'd be attending a continuator school of fashion in New York.

Perhaps, myself and Carlisle could meet her there? For a holiday. Or maybe we could stay.

I'd been planning our next move for quite some time now and I'd been thinking of London, but New York City! It would be like a dream come true!

I looked up to see Carlisle giving me a puzzled look.

"What?" I said.

"Why do you look so happy?" he said quietly.

"Because I just thought of the best idea," I answered. "You know I've been planning our next move for a while, the one to London?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, there's this beautiful ocean liner, the Titanic, leaving from Southampton to New York City. Your sister is moving to New York City with her schooling, Carlisle, I think perhaps we should consider following," I explained.

"You want to move to America?" he said, "To New York City?"

"It's the city of opportunity! Think of all the things we could do! You could do! Think of the colleges! You could be whoever you wanted to be in this life, Carlisle! Heck, you could be a movie star!" I cried.

He didn't look so thrilled.

"I don't like boats," he said simply.

"It's unsinkable, Carlisle, think about it. First Class! With all the famous people!" I took his face in my hands. "I'm seriously considering doing this."

"Mother!" he whined. "No, I like it here!"

"Well, I want you and your sister to be closer! You're twins! Only, you were born two months later because your sister developed quicker and better," I said.

"Mother," he started.

"Uh-uh, no whinging. I'm going to talk to Lavinia, see what she thinks. If she's going on this Titanic, than so are we," I stated.

"Mother, why do we have to do everything she does?" he said.

"Because, we like to compete, sweetie. If she has a hat, I have to have a better one," I said, smiling evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's short and rah, rah, rah, but I will make an exception and post the next chapter with this one. Just to keep people happy. And just a reminder, you want more chapters? Well, one of you better review. 1 review=next chapter. Easy peasy!**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

A few more boring hours later and we arrived in Southampton.

The garden party went reasonably quickly, considering the arrangements waiting for me at home. The letters I'd have to write. To tell dear friends and family we were leaving for the New World. Carlisle was _far_ from pleased of my decision. So far in fact, that when we got home, he hid my fountain pen in the cellar.

Silly boy, clearly he had no idea of the luxuries that this Titanic had to offer not to mention the luxuries of America! New York!

Carlisle had never travelled abroad. I understood his fear. Seeing as he'd never been anywhere more the three hours away from home. He was about to be travelling to a whole new continent. And he was going, whether he liked it or not.

"Mother, please, I don't want to go on the ship!" he said. Over and over again he told how he was afraid of boats and all the bad things that were supposedly going to happen. And how, if anything did happen, we'd be in the middle of nowhere with no one but the ocean.

But I still bought tickets for first class. And I still paid for freight of our furniture and Lavinia said we could stay in her apartment when we got to New York, until we found a place.

I wrote to Alice, telling her we'd be arriving in New York on April 18th and to be waiting for us. I gave her my and Carlisle's love too.

She wrote back not two weeks later and congratulated us on having tickets for the best luxury liner in the world and said she'd be waiting at the docks for us. She sent her love and reminded me to tell Emmett.

I wrote to Emmett later that day and he wrote back in under a week.

The next morning, I looked at the calendar and was surprised to see that there was just under a week until we sailed.

Carlisle was still upset and told me about three times that he wasn't coming. But I knew he would, he was a good boy, he just had very strong emotions.

The days passed in a blur of packing clothes, selling the house. Well, that didn't take much time. We lived in a luxurious home in the best district of town. And people were always looking to buy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay next chapter! Psyched!**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

I checked over everything while waiting for Carlisle to dress the morning we were leaving. The 12th of April.

"Come on sweetheart, hurry. We're going to miss the train and miss the ship!"

"Yay," he said without enthusiasm.

"Come now, dear, this is an adventure! We're so lucky! It's the Titanic, everyone who is anyone will be there," I encouraged.

"No," was his flat answer. To which he added, "No, no, no, no, no! I don't want to go on that stupid boat and that is that!"

"Carlisle Cullen!" I scolded. "Don't use such language."

"Sorry, mother," he muttered angrily.

"And watch your tone!" I added.

He just 'hmphed' at me.

The train ride went slower than I could have ever anticipated. Carlisle sat across from me, staring daggers, his lips pursed.

I just smiled back at him as sweetly as I could.

When we finally arrived back in Southampton, Carlisle was even more sour.

When we got off the train, I put my arm around him and promised that this would be fun. I said he'd get to see Alice again, and soon Emmett too.

We walked in silence to the docks where I met Lavinia. She immediately started going on about her house in New York and I had a feeling Carlisle tuned out.

Carlisle POV

I stopped listening when Miss Lavinia started rambling on about her townhouse in _New York_. What was so fantastic about _New York_? I was just about over this Titanic business. Who wanted to go on a huge ship with huge amounts of people? What if it sunk? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I don't like boats. Trains, horses anything other than boats. I can't stomach the thought of being stuck in the middle of nowhere in freezing water if the boat were to sink.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a young girl caught my eye. She was waving at me from the side of a man and two boys. She looked to be about my age. I waved back. She called me over to her. I looked up at my mother and Lavinia. They wouldn't notice if I were to slip away would they?

No, not in a million, trillion years.

I skittered across the docks between other passengers and their families. She skipped toward me and we met halfway.

She was beautiful. She had deep brown hair, like chocolate and eyes of such a brown they were almost red.

"Hello, Sunshine," she said pleasantly.

"Hello," I said. Her sun-kissed skin was positively glowing.

"You're not doing a very good job of shining, Sunshine," she said, "It's all cloudy. Shine harder," she giggled.

I just stared at her.

"What a big boat, huh?" she said. "It's too bad really, they don't know, you don't know. I know."

"Know what?" I said.

"That the boat's going to sink," she said.

My eyes popped. "No, they...they said she was unsinkable."

"That's what they think," she said. "Papa says boats that don't get Christened, are all going to sink. And my Papa is a fisherman, so he knows what he's talking about."

"It's not going to sink really, is it?" I whispered.

She just nodded. "Take a good look at those famous people, they won't be here much longer."

"What did you say your name was?" I said.

"I didn't, but its Carling. Carling Winchester. How about you?"

"Carlisle Cullen," I said.

"Well, Carlisle Cullen Sunshine, say your prayers every night, because we're all about to have the fear of God put in us," she said.

Ok, note to self; don't talk to scary little girls.

"I see," I said, nodding.

"No tears, she won't forget you," she said.

"Uh-huh," I said, confirming to myself she was insane.

"Well, my brothers and I are boarding now, so goodbye Carlisle Cullen Sunshine, I'll see you when we set sail," she said, skipping away, leaving me standing there like a dork.

I snapped out of my trance and walked back to mother and Miss Lavinia, not taking my eyes off the girl.

"Oh, there you are sweetness, your mother's been looking for you everywhere!" Miss Lavinia exclaimed. I realised then my mother wasn't with her.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Nonsense, you were off meeting pretty girls! That's what boys do! And, boys will be boys! Patric-i-a! Patric-i-a! I've found him! Patricia!"

I turned my attention back to the girl and for a moment, time seemed to slow down.

She held up five fingers and mouthed;

"_Five days."_

Then, she held up a toy boat and snapped it in half and dropped it.

Time went back to normal and she waved at me as one of the older boys ushered her up a ramp.

"Oh, Carlisle sweetie! Don't ever wander off again! I was so worried!" my mother scolded.

"Oh, shush, Patricia, he was off meeting pretty girls! He needs to do it _more_ or he'll never be married!" Miss Lavinia cried.

Sometimes, Miss Lavinia really got annoying. Yeah, not so great.

"Come Patricia! We don't want to miss our place on the vessel of the Gods!" she cried, taking me and my mother by the hand and dragging us up the ramp.

"Haven't you got luggage, Lavinia?" my mother said, clinging to her bags as her friend dragged her.

"Yes, Rupert has already put them in the rooms!" she cried.

"Rupert?" my mother said.

"Yes! My butler! Rupert!" she said, dragging me up the ramp harder. I was clinging on to my toy cat for dear life.

Yes, so what, I have a toy cat? His name is Angus. I'd _die_ without him.

And then, the worst thing happened. Angus went from my grip.

"Angus!" I cried. But it was too late, he was down the ramp and back on the dock and had been trampled several times.

Lavinia obviously didn't hear, because she continued to drag me up on to the deck.

I kicked one of the railings. Stupid boat!

I looked down to see the man who'd been standing with Carling holding Angus.

"Do you think you can catch him?" he yelled.

"Probably not," I shouted back.

"Try," he called, tossing the cat up. I leaned over the edge and almost fell over catching him, but I did.

The only reason I didn't go tumbling head first over the edge; my mother grabbed me. I knew I'd probably get a lecture after that little stunt, but it was worth every anguishing word.

My mother dragged me back from the edge and grabbed my face.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she cried. "You could have fallen!"

"I dropped Angus," I said, smiling and thinking how nice the man had been.

"It's a cat, Carlisle, it's replaceable, you are not," she said sternly. "Be more careful."

She let me go and I turned back to the man on the dock and smiled.

"Thank you," I shouted.

"Welcome," he called back.

He looked slightly sad. I frowned and wondered why he would be sad. I couldn't fathom it, so I occupied myself flicking dirt off of Angus.

We were standing for a little over an hour before the ship finally started moving. And then there was the nearly-accident.

The wake from the great Titanic leaving caused a smaller liner, the SS New York, I think, to break from her mooring.

SS New York got to about four feet away before she finally got towed back.

That was another half an hour and my feet were getting sore.

Then we finally left, headed for Cherbourg, France.

Mother finally took me back to our rooms. She and Lavinia, and Rupert, left me there, wanting to stay on the top deck and watch the voyage. I said I'd be ok by myself and she kissed me and promised me again that this would be fun. Then she left.

I sat on the sprawling bed for a while. I unpacked my luggage and then laid down, spread eagled across the bed. I was still drowning in it. It was positively _huge_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to it. I opened it and who should I find standing there, creepy little Carling.

"Hello," I said, making it known that I wasn't pleased to see her.

"Hello Sunshine, I see you're still on the doomed chip," she said.

"Ship, not chip. If it was a chip it would be a heck of a lot smaller," I said. "And how did you find out which room was mine?"

"My brother works on here."

"Oh," I said unhappily.

"Well, are you going to be a gentleman and let me in?" she said.

I sighed and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said. "Your room's bigger than mine. But I'm still in First Class."

"Whereabouts?" I said.

"Just down the hall some and around a corner and down another hall," she said. She was wearing a red and orange sun dress with knitted flowers on it. She also had a thick, pinkish winter coat on with matching gloves and a Titanic crew hat. There was a scarf wrapped around her neck, too, but tucked into the coat slightly. It was a soft green had a design I couldn't quite make out on it.

"That's a pretty dress," I said, trying to be polite and maybe slightly flirtatious, but, without her noticing the flirty part.

"Thank you, Sunshine," she said.

"Why do you call me that?" I said, a little exasperated.

"Because you shine like the sun. Or your heart does. And your hair," she said.

"Ok," I said. She really is weird.

She walked over to me and took off the scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

"You look chilly, Sunshine, wouldn't want to extinguish your flame," she said, "We like it when you shine."

Ok, yeah, she's freaky but I can't help but like her.

Suddenly, she took my hands.

"Come on, I've got something to show you. But put your coat on, it's getting cold outside."

"Ok," I said. I took my coat and beret off the rack near the door and followed Carling out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

She started at a jog up the hall.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"I'm taking you on a tour of the boat," she said.

"Ship, it's a ship," I said. "What is so hard to remember about that?"

"Right, the chip, whatever," she said, stopping by a door set into the wall of the hallway.

"What's that?"

"An air shaft. It goes down to the boiler room, come on," she prised open the door and slipped in and onto a ladder. The rest of it was just open space.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I said.

"Is anything really safe? You could fall of the side of the chip and die or you could drown in the pool," she said, "Might as well die exploring if you're going to."

"O-ok," I said, slipping through the door onto the ladder above her.

"Right, now. Close the door and follow me down."

I closed the door and began climbing down after her, being careful not to stand on her hands.

"It's really hot in here," I said.

"No duh! There's a boiler under us," she said.

"What if my hands slip? Will I die?" I whispered.

"Most likely," she said. "So be careful your palms don't get too sweaty."

"Right, I'll do that," I said, my heart pounding in my throat.

We climbed downward for ages and finally, I could see the boiler under us….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoo! Sexy models and teenage boy problems! This is where Esme comes in…**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

We climbed downward for ages and finally, I could see the boiler under us.

"If we go any further, we'll burn our hands on the ladder," she said, "So we have to go out this door."

I heard a door open and her grunt as she climbed out.

"Wait for me," I cried, paranoid of being left in there.

"Come on, Sunshine," she helped me climb out and into another hall.

She closed the door and began to speak in a strange voice.

"And here, folks, we have Third Class. Rooms are to your left, engine room down the stairs to the right. And that is our next stop, so folks, hold on to your sissy French hats and follow me."

She ran down the stairs to our right and I followed her.

We descended the stairs and it got hot again. We got to the bottom and I looked up at the most terrific sight I'd ever seen.

The engine room.

There were huge boilers and pumps and every other mechanical wonder you could imagine.

I was sweating like a pig and slightly out of breath as she continued to lead the way, darting through machinery and between workers. I felt like a mouse, in the walls of a house.

She stopped finally and announced the 'Hall of Boilers'. And laid out before me was literally, a hall of boilers. The huge, red, rusty-looking iron boilers sat in a row. They all looked rather menacing, looking at the orange glow behind the grates.

"Come on, come look," she said, starting to walk along between them.

I quickly scampered to her side.

"Wow, it's even hotter here than in that air shaft," I exclaimed.

"The men work on the other side of these big boilers," she said. "So they probably don't know we're here."

"Is that a bad thing?" I said.

"Well, probably, considering sometimes, air hotter than the fires of hell sprays out of those grates."

"It can't be that hot," I said.

"Well, it's so hot, it'll roast the skin right off your hand," she said, "But...that makes being here even more funner and more exciting!"

"That's true," I agreed. I was starting to see from her whacky point of view.

"Come on, Sunshine, I want to show you the gym," she said, starting off toward the opposite end of the row of boilers.

I took off after her and as I ran, I felt several blasts of incredibly hot air from behind me.

"Quick, they're doing the air blasting thing, they do them one at a time so don't slow down," she called, giggling insanely.

I found myself laughing too, despite the danger of it all.

We came out the other end just as the hot air blew from the last boiler. I looked back to see it. It was so hot everything you could see through it was all wobbly and there were embers from the fire blowing out too.

"Come on, Sunshine," she grabbed my hand and lead me up a different set of stairs.

When we reached the top, she announced Second Class, and then dragged me to an elevator. We waited for a moment before it arrive.

The doors opened and a man in a uniform looked down at us, slightly disgusted, and said;

"Going up?" in a stuck up kind of voice.

"Yes sir," Carling answered. He smiled a little at her manners and we stepped into the elevator. It only took about ten seconds to get back up to First Class.

"First Class," the man announced and opened the doors.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder as Carling dragged me away saying;

"Hurry up, Sunshine!"

She dragged me to a glass door and pointed into it.

"That's the pool."

The pool was huge! Like a mini ocean spread across the floor. There were women in trendy swimsuits padding around the edge of it and men in swimming trunks practicing dives.

"It's huge!" I cried. I'd never seen anything quite like it. Then again, I'd only seen a swimming pool once before this.

"I know, right?" she said. "Come on, you have to see the dining hall."

She took off again, dragging me by the collar.

It was another hour of showing me things before she finally dragged me to the boat deck.

"Wasn't that fun, Sunshine?" she said, but I wasn't listening to her. My eyes were glued to the prettiest lady I'd ever seen. There were people crowding around her including a member of staff asking if there was anything he could get her.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Carling asked.

"Mmmhmm," I said, still not really listening.

"That's Esther Platt," she said. "She's like a model or something."

"She's beautiful," I said.

Suddenly, Carling's lips were on my ear.

"Sunshine, I think there's something in your pocket," she whispered, "Just thought I'd let you know."

_Damn!_

Carling giggled as I took off, my cheeks red with embarrassment, doing my best to cover my _problem_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uh-oh trouble! And no, the boat ain't sinking just yet.**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

Patricia POV

I knocked on the door.

"Carlisle, honey?"

No answer. I knocked again and called his name.

He didn't answer.

"Where could he be?" I said, turning to Lavinia.

"Oh relax, he's probably with that pretty girl he was talking to at the dock," she said.

"I don't like the thought of him with a girl," I said.

"Would you prefer a boy?"

Images of Carlisle kissing another boy flickered in my mind.

"No," I said quickly. I shook the thoughts away and looked back at the door.

"Just wait for him, he'll be back soon and your room is just there, it's right across the hall, dear, he'll come back," Lavinia assured me.

"I suppose he has to, doesn't he, at some point?"

But Lavinia wasn't listening.

"Hello, dear, you look like you've kept yourself busy?"

I looked up and saw Carlisle walking towards us. His cheeks were so red they could've been alight. His face was smeared with dirt or coal or something.

"Where have you been sweetheart?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Were you with that girl?" Lavinia said, eyeing him in a certain place and wiggling her eyebrows.

Carlisle just stormed past us and into his room.

"Lavinia, please, he's clearly upset," I said.

"Maybe she said 'no'?" Lavinia said with a shrug.

"Must your mind always be in the gutter? He's thirteen," I said, shaking my head.

She shrugged lightly.

I opened the door to Carlisle's bedroom, but he must have been in the bathroom. I walked over to the door.

"Sweetheart?" I said sympathetically.

"I...can't talk right...mmm...now," came his answer.

Lavinia giggled, "Leave him be, boys have to do what boys have to do."

I sighed, "I'll be in my room when you're...finished. Come talk to me?"

"Sure...," he mumbled.

"Shall we have tea in your room?" Lavinia said.

"Yes," I nodded and we left Carlisle's room and went inside mine.

"Why do you worry so about that boy?" Lavinia said.

"Because he's my baby," I said. "And I'm a mother, you wouldn't understand, you've never had children."

"No, because I daresay, they are right nasty imps. Unless they're yours, somehow _you_ managed to train yours," Lavinia said. "Some people just can, I suppose. And most people just can't."

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"Well, if I were to have a child, I wouldn't look past Carlisle. Sweet little angel that he is. The perfect boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, white teeth, pale. Adorable, in one word."

"I shall have to watch him shan't I? Or you'll be pinching him from right under my nose, won't you?"

"Mother?" there was a knock on the door and Carlisle's voice rang out, melodic and with tinkling undertones of an emotion that hadn't yet been recognised.

It consisted of slight smugness, dying excitement and embarrassment, that strange dirty self-pride. I recognised it. It wasn't an emotion original to my son. Most people experienced it.

Lavinia opened the door.

"Come in, Carlisle sweetheart, we were just talking about you!"

Carlisle just smiled pleasantly.

"Come here, sweetheart," I said, beckoning him.

He came over and I patted the lounge next to me. He sat down and I turned to face him.

"Sweetheart, were you with a girl?" I said.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And what were you...doing with the girl?"

"She was showing me..." he began but I cut him off.

"I knew it! Carlisle you're too young to go gallivanting around with pretty girls!" I cried.

He paused for a moment. "I thought it was fun, I mean, I got a little dirty and I think I hurt my..."

"Oh, Carlisle you're thirteen! Not nineteen!..."

"I don't think he means the same thing you do," Lavinia interrupted.

"You don't?" I said, looking at Carlisle.

"Um, I'm a little confused right now."

"Tell your mother the whole story about the girl," Lavinia said.

"Um, she showed me around the chip...I mean ship. Her brother works on here and she knows where everything is. She showed me the engine room, and the boilers, and the gym and the pool," he said.

"Not what resides underneath her panties, Patricia, dear," said Lavinia, lighting a cigar.

"Under her...gracious me mother, are you implying that I _slept_ with her?" Carlisle said, he looked furious and slightly hurt.

"I was just worried, sweetheart," I said.

"Don't you trust me?" he said, tears forming his sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, baby, I didn't mean it like that," I said, pulling him into my arms. "It's just that...you're...naive, honey, you're easily persuaded and conned. I was worried that maybe that girl had...taken advantage of your innocence."

"I'm still offended," he said, through his tears. "I'm not a child anymore, mother."

"I know sweetie, but I worry about you," I explained.

"Well, she's just my friend," he said.

"Sure," I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled at me.

"I'm glad we've got that straight."

"Me too," I said.

"It's almost lunchtime, Patricia, Carlisle," Lavinia said. "We should really be getting ready."

"Of course," I said. To be truthful, that was a moment, just then. Carlisle and my eyes had connected and it was a moment. And Lavinia had wrecked it. Oh well.

"Well, I'll meet you back here at twelve noon then," she said, excusing herself.

Carlisle and I were alone now. We both tried to resume the special moment from before but we couldn't.

"You should go bathe and get cleaned up, you like you belong in the engine room," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Ok," he said smiling up at me. I watched as he left the room and went across the hall to his own.

I smiled to myself. What a truly beautiful son I'd raised.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, I've been lazy with updating, haven't I? Hmmhmm. Sorry, I am sooo busy but now I'm on my Christmas Break! Yay! More money to spend on crappy present I'm sure my friends won't like anyway! *Sigh* Anyway, here is some Carling POV for you and I'm posting four **_**maybe**_** five chapters.**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

Carling POV

The day went by in a blur.

I ate lunch with Sam, my older brother, and had silent conversations with Carlisle, who was sitting a few tables away.

Then, I went swimming in the pool and went to see Dean in the elevator he was manning.

When he got his break, we went to the boat deck and poked fun at all the famous people and watched the sunset.

"Dean?"

"Mmm."

"What if I...have a _friend_ who...really, really likes this one guy?"

"Oh, you have a friend?" he said, looking at me, his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Mmmhmm," I smiled. "And she really likes this guy."

"And what does 'this guy' look like?" he asked.

"He has blonde hair and the most a-maaaazzziiinnngg blue eyes. It's like looking into the ocean itself," I said dreamily.

"First, Second, Third Class?"

"First."

"Mother, father, both?"

"Mother," I said, staring out at the ocean and imagining what life would be like hanging off of Carlisle Cullen's arm.

"Hmm, interesting," Dean said. "First Class, blonde hair, blue eyes. Is he fat?"

"What? No!" I cried, giggling.

"Ok," he said through a chuckle, "That strikes that kid there out." He pointed to a round kid with blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"His eyes are dark blue," I said.

"Ok, what about poshy-McUp-myself over there?" he pointed to a blonde kid who walked around like he had something shoved in his place where the sun don't shine.

"No," I shook my head, smiling at my older brother. I saw Sam approaching us out of the corner of my eye. "Hurry, Killjoy's coming."

"What? Where?" Dean said. I just giggled as Sam sat down next to Dean.

"Hey you two," Sam said.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Dean cried. "It's him, isn't it?"

"You're never going to get it," I said, turning to look at which weirdo he'd chosen this time.

My eyes popped when I saw it was Carlisle and he was walking toward me.

_Oh God, please help me. What do I do?_

I knew what I wasn't going to do; get all hot and bothered in front of my brothers.

"Hello, Carling," Carlisle said as he reached my deck chair.

"Hello," I stuttered. I felt my cheeks start to burn.

_No, no, no!_

"Who are your...friends?" Carlisle said.

"Um...they're not my friends, they're my brothers," I pointed to Dean, "Sam and," I pointed to Sam, "Dean. I mean no, other way around."

_Carling! Pull it together, you're making a fool of yourself!_

Carlisle chuckled slightly at my clumsiness. He quickly sobered up and acknowledged Sam and Dean.

"Evening, gentlemen, wondering if I may borrow your sister for a while?" his voice was so perfect.

Like ice-cream topped with honey. Sweet, sickly sweet.

"If she doesn't oppose," Dean said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Carling?" Carlisle held out his hand to me.

"Thank you," I said as I took it and he helped me up. "I would love to spend some time with you."

Carlisle didn't let my hand go as he weaved, with me in tow, through the crowd on deck. He dragged me along the edge of the ship towards the very front of the ship.

This would have all been so wonderful if I didn't already know the ship was going to sink. Well, it still was wonderful, but I knew it was going to end too soon. I almost cried when I thought of the tragedy that would strike all too soon.

"I thought this was so beautiful I had to show you," Carlisle said as he helped me up to where the rails on the edge of the ship joint at the very point of the bow.

He pushed me gently into the little gap and stood behind me. So close, I could feel his chest against the back of my shoulders. He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed.

We both looked out at the open ocean in front of us. I could feel the spray from the Titanic breaking through waves. It hit my face in a refreshing sort of way, preventing me from being completely wooed by Carlisle.

"Do you like it?" he said over the sound of the sea.

"I love it," I whispered. I doubted for a moment he'd heard me, but he answered with;

"I'm glad."

I felt his hands on my waist. I would have protested, had he been any other boy. But Carlisle Cullen was _not_ just any other boy.

He sighed again, his hands moving to rest on my stomach which did flip flops. We stood like that for what must have been half an hour before the cool wind whipped and bit at me as he withdrew his arms.

"Do you like surprises?" he whispered in my ear.

I could only nod.

"Don't look, promise me you won't?" he said.

"I won't look," I promised.

"Good, hold still," I held still as his fingers grazed the back of my neck. To stop myself from looking at him or anything he may have been doing, I looked out over the ocean. It was starting to get dark and the stars were starting to show as the sun seemed to slide into the water.

"You can look now," he said.

"What am I looking at?" I said.

He turned me around and held up a compact.

"What's that?" I said, not understanding.

"Look at yourself, in the mirror," he said.

I took the compact from his hands and studied my reflection. Then it caught my eyes. Or rather, caught the dying suns rays. I was wearing a beautiful necklace.

"Oh my goodness, Carlisle, it's beautiful," I whispered in awe. The crystal was catching the sun and bouncing rainbows all over my chin and chest.

"My mother said I could have it, to give to you. I would've bought you a new one, but I don't exactly have access to a jeweller," he said.

"This is beautiful, I couldn't care if it was six zillion years old," I said.

"I'm glad," he said. I handed the compact back to him and he tucked it in his coat pocket. He was wearing the scarf I'd given him earlier, the green one with the cats on it.

Just as I thought that, he took it off and handed it to me.

"This is yours," he said.

"No, no, I want you to keep it," I explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," I said. I cast my glance back out at the ocean. The waves glistened in the very last rays of sunlight. Carlisle stood next to me and slid an arm around me.

"Carlisle..." I found it difficult to talk as his lips seized mine. It took me a few seconds to realise that he was kissing me. And I almost died when I did.

The kiss only last for about thirty seconds, even so, I was utterly wooed. I was never going to love another man. Carlisle was the only one for me.

His lips felt so right against mine. They were warm and slightly wet and they were so perfect. It was like fitting two pieces of a jigsaw together; there was only one correct combination that consisted of the two correct pieces. Carlisle and I were the pieces of the puzzle that fit. The only combination for either of us was the other.

It took me a few seconds to realise Carlisle was gone. I looked about and caught a last glimpse of him fleeing.

"That's ok Sunshine, you have to come out tomorrow," I said to myself.

Then I saw it, the compact rolling off the deck. I ran after it, but it fell off the edge and into the now black ocean with a tiny splash.

I'd have to apologise to Carlisle when I saw him tomorrow and just say it fell.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

I got back to my room and leapt onto the bed.

Oh my God! I kissed a girl!

I could've screamed I was so excited.

I wanted to scream, but I'd bother people. So I shoved my face in my pillow and screamed over and over again, just to get it out of my system.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" it was so weird, like I dreamed it. But it was real. It had to be, the way her lips felt...It gave me shivers of delight just thinking about it.

But, the ending hadn't gone so well. Me running away panting like a cat in heat; not so fantastic.

I sighed and rolled onto my back on the bed. I hugged the scarf to my face. It smelled like her. Like apples and cinnamon.

I wondered if she really did like the necklace. Mother had been sure to drill in what not to do with 'that girl' when I'd asked if I could give her a gift. I said it was because she'd given me the scarf, but in truth, it was definitely because I liked her. Maybe 'liked' was a bit of a sissy word to use. I loved her. That sounded better. I could've married her right here and now.

I needed to undo my pathetic ending. But how? I decided to go for a walk while I thought about it. I left my room and walked toward the elevator and waited.

When the door opened, my jaw almost dropped. Standing in the elevator was that pretty model lady. But, strangely, my body didn't seem to have such an adverse reaction as the last time I'd seen her. She smiled sweetly at me and stood aside to let me enter.

"Going up," the operator said as he closed the doors.

I tried my best not to stare at the woman. Apparently I wasn't doing so well because she started to talk to me.

"I saw you earlier today, didn't I?" she said. Her voice was almost prettier than her face.

"Yes, on the deck," I answered politely.

"Why did you take off?"

"I remembered my mother had wanted me. I'd been on my way to her room but my frie... girlfriend sidetracked me," I said. How right it sounded. How proud I'd be to hear the rumours. Hear the people chatting about her and me. Together.

'_Did you hear?'_ they'd say, '_Carlisle and Carling are a couple.'_

And how right it would feel with her by my side. And how much fun we could have. I'd take her around the world. I'd do whatever she wanted.

"Oh. Well, your girlfriend must be the envy of all others. To have such a gentleman to call her own. You positively glow," she said, smiling at me. "And such a pretty face."

I blushed the next shade of red.

"Thank you, you're very kind," I said, my voice quiet.

"I'll tell you something special; I only give compliments to people who truly deserve them. I don't do it for pity or when I want something," the woman said.

The elevator stopped.

"Grand Staircase," the operator announced. I exited the elevator, surprised when she didn't. I turned and she waved. I waved back as the operator closed the door and the elevator left my sight.

I scampered down the staircase and into the foyer. I heard somebody shouting from the kitchen.

"Come on! I know you're working hard, but this has got to be _perfect_! These people are stars! They're used to eating like _kings_!"

I peered in the doorway and saw chefs in white dancing across the floor with china dishes and mixing bowls and the like in their careful hands. The way they moved together made it look like a choreographed dance.

"Hey!" I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. I whipped around to see a kid standing there. He was short and very round with curly orange hair.

"James! I've found him! The Russian spy!" he cried.

"I'm not a Russian spy!" I cried in my own defence as another tubby orange haired kid came into view.

He looked exactly like the other one. Twins, they must've been.

"Mikhail, you are found guilty of spy...ism!" the newest one, James, shouted at me.

"I am not a Russian spy and my names is not 'Mikhail'," I said.

"And that is exactly what a Russian spy would say," the other one said.

"After the Russian spy!" his brother cried. And they both ran at me. And I ran.

I didn't know what else to do. They were chasing me.

I glanced over my shoulder as I ran back up the Grand Staircase, and saw that now they had slingshots and oh my...

Stink bombs!

This isn't fair!

I ran down the stairs, no way I was waiting for an elevator. As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, one of the green stink bombs hit the wall behind me. I ran faster.

"Come one, James, hurry up, he's getting away," one of them yelled. I turned my head back to look at them and stopped.

"I told you before," I puffed, "I'm not a spy!"

*Splat*

I blinked a few times and looked down at my chest. A stink bomb was splattered across it.

We were all silent for a moment. They had their slingshots aimed at me and I was poised to run.

"FIRE!" one of them yelled and I ran.

But that didn't help the fact that they'd already fired. There were multiple splatters as I was showered in stink bombs. I almost puked when the smell hit my nostrils.

I kept running, getting ahead of them a little. Then I saw the air shaft from earlier and made a beeline for it.

I heaved the door open and ducked inside, getting the best possible grip I could on the ladder. I went to close the door, but I could hear them. They were almost on top of it.

I started climbing down as fast as I could. I got about four rungs down before they opened the door and opened fire on me. Stink bombs pelted against my hair and clothes and I copped a few in the face. I just kept descending the ladder.

Eventually, they ran out of ammo and their aim got poor because of my distance and they called it quits.

By then, I'd already thrown up twice. The stink bombs were a bad enough smell, but the intense heat made them smell _ten times_ worse. I tried my hardest not to be sick, but when you got to, you really do got to.

I kept going down.

The only flaw in this plan; I didn't know where the other door was and the twins from hell had closed the first door and I couldn't see a thing.

I continued to go down, which I was sorry for because I put both my hands on the next rung down and I almost jerked them back. The rung was hot. And I mean, _really_ hot. I'd burned my hands and I couldn't take them off. I went back up three rungs and tried feeling for the door which burned my hands further. I finally found it and dragged myself out of the shaft, panting and crying. I looked down at my hands; they were dirty, red raw and the skin was peeling. And I stunk, to high heaven. I was sure that God's angels must have been vomiting.

I sunk to the floor. My head was spinning and I felt like I was freezing cold. I didn't know how it felt to be on the brink of losing consciousness, but it must have been like how I was feeling.

I leaned my back on the wall and exhaled heavily, fighting to keep my eyes open. Yes, this must have been me passing out, slowly. I wasn't tired, just dizzy and my head ached a little.

I was almost out when a voice pulled me from the dark shadows dancing at the edges of my vision.

"Hey!" suddenly, my vision was overtaken by a steward that I vaguely recognised. "Hey! Wake up!"

But the darkness took me.


	8. Chapter 8

Esther POV

Could he be any more beautiful? With brown hair? No. With brown eyes? No. Naked? Yes.

Whoa, Esme, cool it, he's like, what? Twelve? Thirteen, maybe?

No naked children. He was adorable, though. Come to think of it, adorable didn't even _begin_ to describe him. Carlisle Cullen. I was so sure he was _the one_. The person every vampire searches for. The one thing that could distract a vampire from blood. Their mate; _the one_.

For me, he was _the one_.

I couldn't live without him. Not now that I'd seen him. And I couldn't fathom how'd ever gotten by without him before this.

But it could be difficult to make him understand my feelings.

Especially since I was travelling under an alias. For now, he couldn't know that my actual name was Esme Platt. Because one day I'd get over the whole modelling thing and fake my own death and then I'd go back to being Esme. But for now, I was Esther.

I was going to make Carlisle Cullen mine. And nobody was going to stop me. I was on a mission now. However daunting and impossible it seemed.

"I know that look," Edward said. "You want something."

"Oh yes."

"It's not that kid you've been obsessing over, is it?" he said.

"Edward, yes it is. But I've come to an important realisation. I'm almost certain that he's my mate," I said.

Edward looked up from his book and looked across at me.

"You're sure?" he said.

"Almost positive," I said.

"I'm not sure 'almost' is good enough," he warned, twitching an eyebrow.

"Well, _I'm_ going to make good use of my time and talk to his mother," I said. "Get to know her. Get to him...through her. I think he's scared of me."

"As humans are meant to be," Edward muttered.

"Make sure you're out there when its dinner, if we're missing, they'll notice," it was my turn to warn him.

I stood and swept out of the room in my evening gown. It was pale blue with long sleeves becoming lace from my elbows. It was drawn in at the waist with a sash of the same blue. The skirt was plain in the same pale blue and had an overskirt of the same lace as the sleeves. Tucked in the sash was my make-up compact and a decorative blue flower.

My hair was drawn up into a tight bun on the nape of my neck with a similar blue flower nestled in the side. A few curls were left hanging around my face and the style complimented my heart shaped face perfectly, the reason I had chosen it.

I stalked down the hall and into the elevator.

"Going up, Madam?" the operator said. I nodded.

"Thank you."

When the elevator arrived, I stepped out to see people milling about the foyer outside the dining hall. I suddenly became almost the centre of attention as I descended the Grand Staircase. I smiled sweetly and was almost to the bottom when shouting could be heard from the service stairwell. Everybody turned to look as two stewards and one stewardess burst through the doors.

They hurried through the crowd, people moving for them when they got close.

"Move! Out of the way!" one of the men barked. "I think he's dying!"

That particular young man was carrying a person in his arms. I couldn't see exactly who it was, but everyone was moving for them, meaning it was either a woman or a child. But considering it was a he, it had to be a child.

Something suddenly made my stomach ache.

Uh-oh. I pushed my way through the crowd to see Carlisle Cullen in the arms of the young man. I followed the stewards and stewardess down a hall off the foyer that I knew lead to the infirmary. I caught sight of Mrs Cullen, struggling with tears.

I could have told them right that second he wasn't anywhere near dying. In shock, yes, but not dying, not yet. But that would blow my cover and I had faith the onboard doctors would recognise it as shock.

Suddenly, something else caught my attention.

A woman. At the end of the hall. She was quite tall. Deep brown hair. Dark eyes. A solemn expression. Her gown was simple and white. Just a dress. She had a radiance about her that was not human and her shadow, I could swear, had two wings. Her head had originally been down, but she raised it and caught my gaze.

She began to talk but in a language I didn't recognise. Her voice was infinitely deeper than even a human _man's_.

I don't know what she was saying, I just know it was a warning. Her lips drew tight when she stopped and she crossed herself.

I started wondering if anyone else was seeing her, but they didn't seem to be. I didn't doubt that she was an angel, I even crossed myself, just to be respectful.

"We're all praying, Miss Esther," said a young woman beside me. "Especially Sister Williams."

So she was a sister of the church. The heavy pain in my stomach returned and I was reminded of Carlisle in the infirmary.

I turned and pushed past people to get in and close enough to the bed to see what was going on. He obviously wasn't famous, but people really just must have cared.

I looked at his pale face from my distant position. He was white as a sheet and I could see the cold sweat on his forehead.

"Poor thing."

I jumped as I realised Sister Williams was standing beside me. I looked at her, but her gaze didn't leave Carlisle. It was intent and slightly disturbing. Her face was emotionless.

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp from across the room. I looked up and Carlisle was awake.

I had to leave, the smell of blood was too strong because of the throng and the fact it was the infirmary, it just smelled like blood.

I stood in the hall and waited for the crowds to die. I waited through dinner for absolutely everyone to leave, then I went in.

There was nurse in the far corner who smiled at me and held a finger to her lips. Carlisle must have been asleep.

I took off my heels to make as little noise as possible. I padded, barefoot, over to the bed he was tucked into.

He was still pale as hell, he almost blended into the white sheets. His gossamer blonde hair was laid out about his head, reminding me of a halo. His hair was such a brilliant platinum it almost looked silver, making his matching eyebrows almost invisible against his cold, pale skin.

Suddenly, we weren't alone.

"I wondered why you weren't at dinner," Edward's musical voice drifted from somewhere behind me.

"There was an incident," I said, unable to tear my gaze from Carlisle's angelic face.

I inhaled his beautiful scent. He smelled like a fine perfume, with undertones of something milky and honey. I knew he shouldn't smell that way, considering I'd heard people mention stink bombs, but I smelled past that. I smelled _him_ not what was on his skin.

I sighed, mesmerized by his infinite beauty.

"You really like him, don't you?" Edward said.

I nodded. "But he likes another girl."

"You are quite a bit older than him and about six million acres out of his league," Edward said.

I shot him a look. "So what he's not famous? He's still it for me. I'll never love again if it's not him."

"Well, some things we just don't get to choose, do we?" Edward replied. "But he's so _young_, Esther."

"I'm patient," I said, "He won't stay young forever."

"And what if there was some kind of freak accident? We already know he's a clumsy one. What if he was dying and it was death or change? What then?"

"Then, we would work through it. Just because a vampire is twelve forever doesn't mean his mind is twelve forever."

"You're saying; you'd sleep with him and be intimate with him if he'd been twelve for a while?" Edward said.

"You know when you say it like I did, it doesn't sound nearly as perverted," I said.

"But the act still is, even if the plan doesn't sound that way," Edward pointed out.

"Well, we just wouldn't be intimate, then," I said.

"You'd go on for unmeasured time without sex? And he'd remain a virgin for all time? And you'd honestly not just one day give in to your need for sex and jump him. Actually, it'll be more off-putting if I say you'll rape him," Edward was thinking aloud again.

"I don't understand why you dislike him so? You haven't even met him," I said, sadness twanging in my voice.

"I just want what's best for him," Edward said. He rubbed a hand down my back.

"I know, I do to. But I just can't live without him," I said. "Forever."

My attention was diverted when Carlisle stirred.

"We woke him," Edward whispered. "He thinks he's dead."

Edward chuckled.

"That's not funny!" I hissed before turning my attention back to Carlisle. I stroked his hair. "Sweetie? Carlisle?"

"Huh?" his eyes popped open and the intensity of their blue almost made me gasp.

"Carlisle, honey, thank God you're ok," I said, stroking his hair in a comforting way.

"Hmm. Oh, it's you."

He sounded disappointed.

"I thought it was my mother."

"She was here before, but she had to go. She got hungry."

"Oh."

I continued stroking his hair when he didn't protest. I'd actually half-expected him to ask me to stop, but he didn't.

"How do you feel?" I whispered.

"My hands hurt," he almost whimpered. It was a true show of trust when a human showed themselves in such a vulnerable state as pain or sadness. But if Carlisle really was my mate, then he would trust me. From minute one he should have, just about. And he did, I think.

"That's ok," I assured him. I was a little disappointed Mrs Cullen hadn't stayed, though I had a sneaking suspicion her friend had dragged her away. "When I was younger, I climbed a tree in my backyard and fell down and broke my leg."

"Really? I broke my wrist when I was ten," he said. "It hurt, a lot, but not as much as this."

"Can I see?" I whispered. He lifted one of his hands. Both of them were heavily bandaged.

"I burned them," he began.

"In the airshaft, so the steward who found you said," I finished. "But what on earth were you doing in the airshaft?"

"There were boys and they chased me with stink bombs," he said, hiding his face in the pillow, his cheeks glowing like embers.

"Children can be so nasty," I comforted.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "My mother would be all; 'Carlisle, you silly boy! What were you doing in an airshaft? Were you with "that girl"? Was she trying to sleep with you?'"

"Mothers can be pushy and annoying, but they only want to take care of us," I said.

"I suppose," he admitted, "She gives me lots of stuff, she can't be that bad," he chuckled and I knew he was joking.

I laughed with him a little.

"I love her, despite all the things she assumes and no matter how annoying she is," he said, "And I always will. I'd do anything for my mam."

"That's a lovely thing to say," I said. "You're a very lovely boy, Carlisle."

"How can you say _that_? You don't even know me," he said sceptically.

"I can just tell," I said. "You should get some sleep."

"Mmm," he nodded and yawned.

"Sleep tight, I'll see if I can find your mam and send her in," I said.

"Thank you," he whispered. I smiled warmly and touched his cheek briefly.

Then, I stood and left, with Edward in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally! Some boat sinking goodness! They're all going to DIE! Muwhahahahahaha!**

**Hahaha….phew, evil laughing sure takes it outta ya.**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

Carling POV

Days turned to nights. Then back again as I counted down my time with Carlisle. We spent most of the last few days just sitting on the deck, exchanging kisses while I fiddled with his injured hands.

I figured out he has three places he absolutely _adores_ being kissed; his lips obviously; his neck and his fingertips.

But his fingertips feel strange to my mouth. They aren't coarse, like my own, they're smooth. Because he burned them, obviously, but it's still odd.

I had been making the most of this last day. Tonight was the night. I was sure I wasn't ready to die. Well, I wouldn't, assuming all went according to plan.

In my visions, I'd seen very specific things, which is unusual. I'd also seen two alternatives;

In the less popular vision; Carlisle's mother made him get in a lifeboat, only for it to sink. Yeah, I don't want that to happen, even if I know we'll never be together I don't want him to die.

In the vision I was going to make reality; I was in the engine room when it happened. Carlisle was with his mother, but he noticed my absence from the crowd. He went looking for me, absolutely distraught and found me. We left together, though we had to swim some of the way, but when we got to the deck, the life boats were gone. The exact events of _while_ the ship was sinking were sketchy, but we ended up in the freezing water. And Carlisle ended up unconscious and Miss Esther ended up with us...

*Clang*

Uh-oh, my cue to go. Down to the engine room. To be rescued by my Romeo.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom, on the bed reading, my favourite pass-time, when the silence was shattered by a loud clang and then a groan. Then, the Titanic stopped moving. I looked up and left my book on the bed when I heard chatter in the hall. I walked over to the door and opened it to see people sharing conversation with their neighbours. I slipped across the hall to my mother's room and knocked, but she wasn't in, so I returned to my room shrugging the whole thing off as an engine failure of some kind. It was about ten minutes later, ten to twelve midnight when a steward came to my room, requesting I report to the deck with my life jacket. I was a little confused but didn't have any time to ask questions as he reminded me of the low temperatures and advised me to wear my coat and hat then disappeared to the next room.

I retrieved my coat and hat from the rack near the door but disregarded my life jacket, this was probably just an announcement we would be arriving late due to engine difficulties or something of the like.

I made my way up the service stairs, seeing the queue for the elevators, and onto the deck. First Officer Murdoch was addressing people. I quickly caught sight of my mother and made my way toward her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for the inconvenience..." Murdoch was saying.

"Carlisle? Where's your life jacket?" my mother sounded panicked.

"I figured I didn't need it, it's only engine failure, isn't it?" I replied quietly.

"We need to get women and children into the life boats," just as Murdoch finished the sentence two things happened; panic broke out and people started running about and crying among other things; and it dawned on me.

The _unsinkable_ Titanic, it was sinking. In the middle of the ocean. With no other boats in sight.

My mind went insane. Suddenly, something hit me. Carling. I escaped my mother's vice like hug to search for her.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Come back!"

But I ignored her pleas for my return and ran faster than I ever thought I could back inside the Titanic and down the stairs. I went to where she'd said her room was, but all the rooms in that hall were empty.

A light-bulb lit inside my head.

The engine room.

I ran to the airshaft, knowing the stairs would be crammed. I climbed down, not even noticing the heat this time. I found the door with no trouble and proceeded down the hall to the almost empty engine room. I looked about desperately for what could have easily been another five minutes in knee deep and rising water before I found Carling. She was in her 'Hall of Boilers'.

"You stupid girl!" I raged over the sound of running water. "Why aren't you out there with everybody else? Why are you here! You could have _died_! Do you understand that?"

"But I didn't, did I?" she said, "And I was waiting for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, for starters, I've left this for an unforgivable amount of time. Sorry… =C. Anyway, you all knew already that I didn't own Twilight, all credit to SM. Also, I don't own the song '**_**Fly Me To The Moon'**_** I borrowed it for the purpose of Carlisle being romantic. I can't give credit for it because I don't know it's original writers and what not, but I can say that the version I meant for this story is the from the video game **_**Bayonetta**_**. It's cool, you should all play it. You can listen to the **_**Bayonetta**_** version of this song on youtube if you type in 'fly me to the moon bayonetta' and click the one with 'fly me to the moon bayonetta OST'. Also, I'm about to take on about three/four other fanfics, so if anyone reads the first few chapters of them and has brilliant ideas, please feel obliged to PM me. Ok, there's like six of them and whichever gets the least reviews will be ABANDONED! I only have this and two other chapters for this story so be patient, I'm not abandoning this one, I just gotta find my inspiration!**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

Carling POV

"_And I was waiting for you."_

"Why? How did you know I'd come in here for sure? What would've happened if I didn't come?" Carlisle shrieked over the water.

"I'd have gone sooner or later one way or another," I said with a shrug. If only he understood...

"You're such a stupid girl! You must know that, do you? I want to kill you right now for being so foolish but it would defeat the purpose of me coming here for you," he continued to rage.

There was the sound of groaning metal from behind me. I turned to see the very top row of steel plates bulging under the pressure of the water.

I turned to look back at Carlisle and say something, but he was staring at it, open-mouthed.

I giggled.

"What the hell could you possibly be fucking laughing at?" he screamed.

"Your cute when you cuss," I said, "It was your face."

"Yes, well, you'll never get to see it again if we don't go now. In fact, we should have been gone five minutes ago!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the engine room just as I heard the top row of steel in the wall give under the water pressure and temperature. I heard rivets go flying and hit the walls.

Carlisle paused when he heard the noise, but the water in corridor went up waist deep in that time. He continued to drag me through the water to the doorway to the service stairwell.

But when we got there, a steward was locking the lattice barrier.

"No, no, no!"Carlisle cried.

"Sorry, really, Captains orders."

"No! We're from First Class, please, you have to let us out!" Carlisle continued to have a mental breakdown.

"You could be lying," the steward said. Then he frowned. "Are you that kid who burned his hands, ain't you?"

"Yes, see," Carlisle held up his hands. "Please let us out."

"Fine, only because I know you're First Class," he said, unlocking the door.

Carlisle was at the stairs in three seconds, ascending them dragging me by the hand behind him.

"But, you're too late. The life boats are all gone from what I hear."

"No!" was all Carlisle said and he ran, me and the steward not far behind him, but he was dragging me, still.

"Here," the steward grabbed me around the waist as the water rose to Carlisle's chest. The steward continued to wade, though by taking me, he'd allowed Carlisle to move faster and swim, rather than try to walk.

We reached the deck in less than three minutes and when we arrived, sure enough, there were no lifeboats. Also, the back end of Titanic was raised out of the water giving an angle to the ship I hadn't noticed inside.

There were men and a few women gathered around the band.

"Officer Murdoch, I found children," the steward said, guiding us toward the group.

It looked like it was difficult to walk on the frozen deck, Carlisle had almost fallen about three times now.

"Too late," Murdoch shook his head as the steward released me from his grip. I straightened my soaking clothes.

"Is my mother gone?" Carlisle said. "Cullen?"

"Mmm, with a 'Lavinia'," Murdoch reported.

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

"Good man, looking after your mam," Murdoch praised. Carlisle just nodded and turned away. I caught a glimpse of his face and saw shimmering tears slithering down his cheeks.

I walked over and took his hand, leading him away. I knew he'd turned away, not wanting to cry in front of sailors.

I turned him to face me and kissed away one of his tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I don't blame you, I'd have done the same for anyone I knew," he said, trying in vain to smile.

"You don't have to act for me. I'm scared too, and you're not a man, Carlisle, a little ways off. You're still a boy and you can cry," I said.

"Thanks," he said, allowing his tears to fall. "I know we're going to die soon, so I just wanted you to know, I love you. I even wrote you a song."

"Thank you Sunshine," I said, smiling comfortingly at him. "But we don't have to die. The story doesn't have to end sad."

"Oh, Carling, the water's freezing. Even if we don't get sucked under when the ship goes under, we'll surely freeze," Carlisle said, "We'll get hypothermia."

"Where'd you learn such big words, Sunshine," I said.

"I want to be a doctor, I do research a lot," he answered.

"And a fine doctor you'll make one day," I said. "Carlisle? Do you remember what I said to you when I met you?"

"You said a lot of things when we met, I don't remember all of them," he answered.

I took his hand and wandered further away from the people. "I said, 'no tears, she won't forget you', do you remember now?"

"Yes, I didn't know what you meant and I still don't," he said.

I reached out and wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his lips. "No tears, she won't forget you."

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"You don't need to," I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I sing to you? I want you to hear my song," he said.

"Of course, you can sing to me anytime, Sunshine," I encouraged.

"Now, I think, will be the first and last," he said into my ear.

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars,  
Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,  
In other words...hold my hand,  
In other words...darling kiss me,

Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore,  
In other words...please be true,  
In other words...I love you,

Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars,  
Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,  
In other words...hold my hand,  
In other words...hold and kiss me,

Fill my life with song and let me sing forever more,  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore,  
In other words...please be true,  
In other words...I_love_you_."

His voice was the prettiest thing I'd ever heard.

"The moon, huh?" I said teasingly.

"I love the moon, it's beautiful and never ceases to be so, it reminds me of you," he said.

The stern suddenly began to rise hurriedly and Carlisle grabbed my hand, running with me to the railings of the stern. Many people followed, screaming and shouting and praying, while others jumped overboard, seeking lifeboats.

Carlisle and I arrived at the end railing and held tightly to it. Carlisle looked over the back and so did I and we were met with the sight of whitish specks floating in the water. Bodies.

"Oh lord," was all Carlisle managed to say.

A noise from behind us forced our heads in its direction. The forward funnel had collapsed crushing part of the ship and hundreds of people in the water.

I looked to Carlisle. His mouth was agape and his eyes were filled with fresh tears as he shook his head, not believing the tragedy playing out before his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Don't have one….**

Carlisle POV

I could feel the movement as the stern forced against the bow, struggling to turn vertical and with the most deafening crack, the great Titanic snapped in two between the latter two of the four funnels and I watched in horror as the bow disappeared, submerged in the icy waters.

I allowed a tiny amount of relief to sweep over me as the stern righted itself a little. The feeling promptly dissipated as it began to rise again, fast heading toward a vertical incline.

I felt Carling place her hand over mine on the railing.

"If we jumped, do you think we'd survive, doctor?"

"No, probably not," I said, my chest tightening making it hard to breathe as the stern began to be swallowed by the hungry ocean.

"And if we wait until we're lowered into the water?"

"Um...," my mind was scrambled, I cleared my head as best I could, hyperventilating to get enough oxygen to my brain. "There might be a pull when the stern becomes fully submerged. We could get pulled under and drown."

"So what can we do?" Carling whispered.

I looked down to see the water was fast approaching our position. "We could...jump when we got closer to the water," I offered, but there was a large metal tank like thing protruding from the deck right below us, very close. "No," I decided, "If we did that, we'd probably break our legs on the tank."

"So?"

"I guess, we'll have to take our chances with the pull," I said.

"What are the chances?" she said softly.

"Um, depends on if you know how to swim. How stronger swimmer you are. How strong the pull is and how long it lasts. There are too many variables to factor in when we have less than thirty seconds. I don't have the time to come up with a realistic number," I sped through the sentence, fear finally overtaking me.

I wasn't ready to die. I was bawling now.

"Carling I don't want to die," I begged, not understanding what I expected her to do.

"I don't either," she replied. "But, no tears, she won't forget you, trust me, Carlisle. Trust her."

"Who is _she_?" I shrieked, the water was less then sixteen feet from our position.

Carling didn't answer me and soon, I was curling my feet up to avoid the water.

As the water got higher, the ship sunk faster. I eased myself into the water and beckoned Carling who followed quickly.

"Now swim as fast as you can as far as you can get," I spat. She opened her mouth to protest, but I shover her away and she started swimming.

I looked back to see only the railing left visible of the Titanic and in the time it took me to gawk, only the propellers.

Then nothing as the very last of the stern was taken under. And then, I followed. The pull wasn't particularly strong and I was able to swim against it. I'd almost reached the surface, my lungs burning for air when a piece of wreckage flew toward me from the sinking stern. I didn't have time to move as it sped toward me. I was confident it would miss me, by a hair, but still miss. I kept myself as still as possible. It was almost upon me when pressurised air from inside the stern hit the back of my head, causing it to flick forward violently. As that happened, the wreckage, a long iron beam, reached me, tumbling end over end and one end hit my forehead.

The last thing I registered was choking on water as I tried to gasp from the pain and then my vision disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the last chapter so far. Sorry, I will write more soon, I'm not abandoning it. Enjoy, it may be a while, though I'll try my best for more soon.**

**Love,  
He Who Descends ^xoxo^**

Esther POV

I swam, searching for the two children. I'd seen them on the deck not long before the Titanic had completely sunk. I knew the girl was away, treading water, waiting for Carlisle. But I couldn't see him.

A noise in the distance struck me; the sound of something hard hitting bone. I turned my attention toward where the stern had sunk. I saw nothing except bubbles on the surface, so I put my head under water, scanning my surroundings.

Human eyes wouldn't have seen it; the shape in the distance. I did, though. And I swam toward it, my feet a flurry of movement.

I could taste him in the water; his scent. When a vampire is in water, they obviously can't inhale water, so they smell like snakes. They stick out their tongues and taste everything they would smell if they were out of the water.

I tasted Carlisle Cullen; like ice cream and honey.

I rocketed through the water faster than any fish. I reached the place I'd seen him, but he wasn't there. I looked toward the surface, but couldn't see him. I looked down and caught sight of him sinking.

I swam downwards and caught him across my arms then swam as fast as I could to the surface, knowing humans required oxygen to live and knowing he must have been under for a little while, he'd probably be dead soon if he didn't get air.

I broke the surface in under two seconds. I looked at Carlisle, expecting him to breathe; but he didn't.

Was he dead? No. Of course not I rolled my eyes at my own ignorance. It was a laryngospasm. His throat had closed up to prevent any more water from entering his lungs. Thus, causing the water that he attempted to inhale to remain sitting in his throat blocking it off rendering him unable to breathe.

I could feel him squirming in my arms, but he had hypothermia so he was weak and relatively slow.

I placed my hands, one over the other, on the very top of his upper pelvic bone in the middle of his lower abdomen and pulled his back hard against my stomach. He continued to writhe but I overpowered him easily. I pulled my hands forcefully upwards, squeezing his stomach at the same time. I did it four of the five recommended times before I got a result.

Carlisle threw up into the water in front of him, clearing the water out of his throat allowing him, once he finished being sick, to breathe.

"Carlisle," I said, but he didn't answer. I realised he'd passed out again, probably due to the low temperature of the water.

I swam in the direction I'd seen the girl swim. I found her soon.

"Are you ok?" I said as I got closer, I had to push several bodies out of my path while trying to keep Carlisle securely on my back.

"Fine, is Carlisle ok?" she called back.

"He'll be ok for a while," I said, finally reaching her, "But he needs to get out of the water, he has hypothermia."

"There's a piece of wood floating over there," the girl pointed.

"Oh, good," I swam over and pulled Carlisle onto the door. I towed the door back to where the girl was treading water.

We waited hopelessly for almost two hours before a lifeboat was seen not far from us. By which time, I had pulled Carling, the girl, up onto my shoulders and was keeping a tight hold on the door Carlisle was floating on. Both children had been kept relatively dry.

Suddenly, the boat was closer.

"They're coming for us," Carling said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but someone on the tiny vessel was pointing toward us.

"Hey!" a voice in the distance shouted.

"Help!" Carling shouted back.


End file.
